The Moment They Knew: Maura
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: The companion piece to "The Moment They Knew: Jane". The moments several characters knew Maura was in love with Jane.


The Moments They Knew: Maura

Disclaimer: Sadly, they are not mine. I know, I weep with sorrow whenever I think about it too.

A/N: WOW! I was blown away by the responses on the first story, thank you all so much! This is the companion piece to "The Moment They Knew: Jane". Hope it came out okay. Also, this is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know how I did!

A/N 2: For the purposes of this story, can we just pretend that Jane was alone when she received the call from Maura in 1x09 The Beast In Me? Thank you!

_The moment Constance Isles knew Maura loved Jane_

Constance knew she wasn't the best mother. She knew that she wasn't there for Maura enough during her childhood. She knew that she constantly put work first over her, and she wished she could go back in time and fix that. She wished she could give Maura all the love and support she deserved during those tender years where a child needs their mother. But it was foolish to wish to change something that has already happened.

She's trying now, she really is. She managed to postpone her flight to Paris until the evening of the following day. Admittedly, she never would have thought of doing that if her daughter's best friend hadn't practically demanded it of her. But she listened, and she's glad she did. When she suggested that Maura meet her at the restaurant at the Ritz before her flight left, the delight on Maura's face made Constance truly regret all the times she ever neglected Maura.

However, this meal was not like all the other meals they had shared. The ones where Constance talked about her art installations, or her trips to France or Brazil with Maura's father while Maura just idly listened. No, this time Maura took control of the conversation, something she rarely did with her mother. She talked of work, her personal life, her love life, or lack thereof. And specifically of one person.

"There was this one case, Mother, where Jane and I..."

"Then Jane suggested we go to the batting cages..."

"I don't understand why she won't go shopping with her mother. Whenever we go shopping..."

"Our double dates never work out, and we usually just go back home and relax.."

"Jane..."

"Jane..."

"Jane..."

Everything came back to Jane. No matter what the topic was, or how unrelated it was, her daughter was always able to relate it to Jane. Never could she remember a time where Maura constantly talked about one person. Even during her relationship with Garrett Fairfield (Constance always knew her daughter was too good for that boy), Maura didn't really talk about him. And when she did, it was never with such intensity. She had a feeling that though Maura was discussing her life, she now knew much about Jane's life as well.

Constance was still thinking about her lunch with Maura as she was getting settled on her jet. And the more she thought about it, the more one fact was becoming blatantly obvious. Constance Isles may not have been a good mother, but a mother always knew when their daughter was in love.

_The moment Ian knew Maura loved Jane_

Her eyes didn't light up the same way they did when she used to see him. Yes, she was glad to see him, but it wasn't the same. Before, the time they spent together would be magical, meaningful. Ian always thought of Maura as the love of his life, and he thought that Maura might have felt the same. But now, after showing up on her doorstep after years of not seeing each other, he knew that was not the case.

She looked surprised and almost disappointed when she opened the door, like she was expecting it to be someone else. Hoping it would be someone else. She still smiled, laughed, and her eyes still twinkled, but it wasn't because she was overjoyed to see him. It was because she was Maura, and Maura was just a beautiful person inside and out.

Their conversations didn't flow like they used to. There were awkward pauses, and twiddling of thumbs. They were different people now, and it was his fault because he's the one who kept the distance. He was hurt by the fact that Maura hadn't mentioned him to anyone, as they were all surprised to meet him. He was also shocked by all the people Maura seemed to be close to. The Maura he knew never had so many people she could call friends. This new Maura was social, open, and had plans on the weekend, but he wondered where her spark had gone.

He found it in one Detective Jane Rizzoli. This detective was grouchy and had an infected toe nail, but when he looked at Maura, he saw the smiles he used to see, only wider. He saw the old sparkle in her hazel eyes that he used to see, only much brighter. Her laughter was louder, the touches were longer, the looks more meaningful. Every reaction that Maura used to have to him seemed pathetic compared to how she acted around this woman.

He knew he was wrong. Maura had not thought of him as the love of her life. It was painfully obvious that this Jane Rizzoli was the one that Maura truly loved.

_The moment Patrick Doyle knew Maura loved Jane_

He had his men drop her off at a coffee shop closer to Boston. He wasn't proud that he had to resort to kidnapping his daughter to talk to her, but he had to keep her safe. And going back to the police department as "Mr. Selsi" was too dangerous.

She had been asked to wait until they reached the coffee shop to call her friend. The ringing in the device in his ear told him that they had reached the drop off point. It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter that he had to set up a recording device on the phone; he just wanted to know she stayed safe.

"Whatever you want, I can get it." He heard the frantic voice of who he assumed to be his daughter's emergency contact, Jane Rizzoli, say.

"Jane?" He could tell Maura was crying, and he felt the rare sensation of guilt rise inside him.

"Maura? Sweetie, is that you?"

"I need you, Jane."

"Maura, are you hurt? Are you okay? Baby, tell me where you are!"

"I'm okay. Physically at least."

"Maura, tell me where to meet you."

"Can I...can you meet me at your apartment? I'm close by."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want." He heard a choked sob on the line. "Maura, don't you ever do that me again. I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

Maura took a deep breath. "I love you, Jane."

"God, Maura I love you too, I just want to hold you."

Paddy Doyle hung up. He didn't want to invade his daughter's privacy in what seemed like a very intimate moment. He was confident that she was meeting someone who could protect her: a homicide detective, someone who, by the sound of it, would do anything to keep his daughter safe.

He didn't care that his little girl was in love with a woman. He only cared that the detective loved his daughter too and didn't hurt her. Because if she hurt her...Well, he knew how to hide a body.

_The moment Tommy Rizzoli knew Maura loved Jane_

Tommy knew he was a good looking dude. He always got that look from the chicks at the bar that let him know they thought he was hot. The pouty lips and the _fuck me _eyes. His confidence, swag, and the Rizzoli charm always got him a few phone numbers, and on more than one occasion, a few girls that were down to clown.

Which was why he was confused when Maura had yet to give him that look. He'd been doing everything! Flirty smile, check. Smoldering look, check. Innuendo tone, check. Honestly, he was making the game _chess_ sexy. So why had there been no "take me" look from Maura yet? The doctor was hot, much hotter than the girls at the bar had been, and she had done a lot for him. He would love to repay her in a way that he knew he was very good at.

He thought he had been making progress until his sis came in the house, flashing a rainbow certificate. She was always barging in at the worst times, and now she had just used her key to walk right in and stop him from making a move. Dammit.

And then, of course, his sister just had to check mate him. Right in front of the girl he was trying to get with. _Really, sis?_ Tommy thought. _Must you cock block me?_

"Tommy's not the only Rizzoli with a beautiful mind."

Then there is was! The look! He finally saw it. The look of longing, lust, and passion. He'd never seen it so intensely before though and he slumped in his seat.

Yes, he saw the look he was expecting to see. He was just expecting Maura to aim it at him and not his older sister.

_The moment Charles Hoyt knew Maura loved Jane_

"I plan on killing her."

Hoyt smiled in his jail cell. He had finally gotten a reaction. Dr. Isles was good, and he meant what he said about them being alike. The difference was that the good doctor gave a damn. She tried to hide the pain and fear in her eyes when he talked about feeling his precious Jane's blood run over his hands. She did try. She just failed miserably.

He knew their connection was strong when his informant told him that Maura Isles had been at Jane's apartment for over 48 hours. But he just now found out how close they really were when he smelled Jane's scent all over Dr. Isles. He felt a surge of anger at the thought of his Jane being intimate with someone. Which is why he would make Jane watch as he raped Dr. Isles.

The doctor was in love with his Jane. He knew it from the moment he saw and smelled the medical examiner sitting in front of him in an interrogation room, where she had no business being.

Maura Isles loved Jane Rizzoli, and Jane Rizzoli loved Maura Isles. He smiled to himself; this vital piece of information would prove most useful in the future.

_The moment Maura knew she loved Jane_

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Isles. I'm the Detective Jane Rizzoli. And don't listen to what those pricks like Crowe say. If anyone calls you "Queen of the Dead" again, just tell me and I'll deal with them like I did with him. I mean it."

**Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
